Ice cells of the above type are known. An advantage of these ice cells resides in that the frozen liquid contained in the hollow body transmits cold to a drink without diluting the drink. After having been rinsed with water, the ice cell can be immediately returned to the deep-freeze compartment of a refrigerator and will soon be ready for use again. Presently, the hollow bodies of the ice cells have a spherical shape and are filled with a cooling gel which, however, if undesirably leaking out of a hole in the hollow body and entering the drink, is not without risk to a human's health. Ice cubes of the above type cannot be used to identify the drink in which they are used as a cooling element, because a printing on the outer surface of the hollow body would cause extreme problems due to the strict regulations of food law or similar legal provisions while, on the other hand, the application of a printing on the inner surface would be almost impossible or too expensive for technical reasons.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ice cell which can be used as an information carrier without resultant conflicts with the provisions of food law.